Assault On Christmas Eve
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: Dr Eggman has captured Santa Claus and his elves! Sonic and the gang set out to rescue him, but will the adventure be as exciting as they had prepared for? Maybe... Maybe not...


~Who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

><p><strong>I own no Sonic characters. Credits to Sega.<strong>

* * *

><p>Time for my Christmas special, but first, let me get the greetings out of the way.<p>

Happy Christmas!

Happy Hanukkah!

Happy Kwanzaa!

Happy... Everybody!

Happy Holidays!

If you don't like 'Happy Holidays' and don't celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, well, what do you want me to say?

* * *

><p><strong>At the Egg Carrier...<strong>

"Ha ha ha ha!"

With the press of a button, a pillar appeared, with a not so jolly fellow and a lot of elves tied to it! Poor Santa Claus! Who can save him now?

"This tub of lard is considered a hero to all children," Eggman told his best minions, Orbot, Cubot and Metal Sonic, who have gathered to listen to how the scientist's next plan will fail- I mean work. "And the elves-"

"You're one to talk!" one of the elves suddenly shouted.

Without a second to spare, Metal Sonic dashed in front of him and... Let's just say that the elf is in a better place now.

"Anyway," Eggman grumbled. "He's a hero to everyone and his elves help out. That's why I've taken them all hostage. I will send a message to Sonic and friends and demand them to give me Chaos Emeralds, to power up my machines and use them in rebuilding Eggmanland. If they refuse and come in to save them, I'll have to dispose of Santa and the elves."

"But what about-"

"Oh yes," Eggman interrupted Orbot. "My method of getting rid of them and countering that pesky hedgehog's gang. Well, Metal Sonic will simply shoot a laser at them."

"Again?" Metal Sonic groaned as best as a robot could.

"I guarantee you this! You will do the job this time!" Baldy McNosehair claimed.

"Why are you doing this in the first place?" Metal Sonic sighed as best as a robot could.

"Christmas is coming," Eggman stated. "With Santa and his sidekicks gone, Christmas will be ruined! It's win win, Metal Sonic! Win win! Ha ha ha ha!"

As the doctor continued cackling away, Metal Sonic whispered to Orbot as best as a robot could, "His plans are crazy. Take it from one who's been around for longer."

"I heard that!" Eggman shouted. "Do I see you coming up with the plans? No!"

Meanwhile, a certain bat and her best hedgehog friend were lurking outside the Egg Carrier. Shocked by what they just overheard, they decided to warn the others. The ebony hedgehog held out one of the Chaos Emeralds and muttered the magic words. A green energy field engulfed them and when it cleared away, it took two of our heroes with it!

* * *

><p><strong>In Station Square...<strong>

Shadow and Rouge had decided to split up and tell everyone of Eggman's plan, so more of them could be told at the same time.

"The girls are Amy's place," Rouge told Shadow. "I'll get them. You get the guys at Sonic's."

"Fine," Shadow said, not caring who he would report to. He just wanted the day saved once again.

To tell the truth, the Ultimate Life Form enjoyed Christmas very much (he wouldn't show it, but still). Back in the day, Maria and he always celebrated it every year. He began to appreciate what the holiday had to offer and eventually grew to love it. But enough of the backstory.

In time, Sonic and friends had been warned of Eggman's plan and all regrouped at Tails' lab. They all looked troubled, especially Charmy and Cream but their ages could explain it.

"This is a perfect opportunity to test out my new fighter planes!" Tails smiled when discussing how to attack the base.

"Great!" the fox's best friend agreed. "All four of them look awesome!"

"Only four?" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Some of us don't know how to fly planes," the fox explained. "You, Sonic, Shadow and I have had experience, so we'll take them and lead the attack."

"But who will fly the X Tornado?" Cream asked. "Unless you're only taking the four."

"It'll only be the four of us flying," the fox told her. "However, I've developed a battleship for everyone else to travel in. This will attract Eggman's attention and he'll send his fleets. Vector will control the ship."

"Got it!" the croc grinned. "I know just how to do this kind of stuff!"

"Why won't I get to have any of the fun?" Charmy whined.

"Fine. The rest of you can fire the weapons on the battleship," Tails sighed.

"Yay!" the bee cheered

Everyone looked at the fox with questions in their minds. Then, they were told that while it would mean more firepower, Charmy's frantic firing would make a perfect distraction for the Egg Flappers. After some more discussion, the assault plan was set.

* * *

><p><strong>At sea...<strong>

On the deep blue sea was a giant battleship with Tails' tails on the right of it. There were cannon balls, machine guns, laser beams and various other weapons deployed everywhere. It was quite powerful. The whole gang were on board the ship, except for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, who were in the fighter jets flying above the ship. They were single seated and had color schemes corresponding to the pilots. Twin beams could be shot out of them and their sizes depended on the jet.

"I don't know if Tails should be up there," she told Amy. "What if he gets shot down?"

"Don't worry!" the pink hedgehog reassured her. "He's got Sonic on his side! There's no way we can lose!"

"Besides, have we ever lost before?" Rouge asked the rabbit.

"Well, no, but-"

"Everyone! To your stations" Espio ordered the crew. "The Egg Carrier is in sight and so is the fleet!"

On the chameleon's orders, everyone rushed to their designated positions and awaited the fleet to attack.

Meanwhile, trouble seemed to also arrive in the form of mini Egg Carriers, led by Orbot and Cubot themselves. Metal Sonic awaited the team inside the real Egg Carrier. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow took notice of this, but decided to leave them up to the rest. Their focus was on the fleet.

"I seem them up ahead!" Sonic announced. "Let's rock and roll!"

The jets and the battleship boosted ahead and the battle began.

Well, it was more of a beating.

To begin, cannon balls flew out of the battleship and as they crashed down, they took many Egg Flappers and Falcos with them. Those that remained were shot down by the fighter jets' twin beams. Waves and waves of them were sent from the Egg Carriers, but they were annihilated by the blasters, beams, cannon balls and bullets. It was crazy! Explosions could be heard from miles away!

"What? My fleets didn't stand a chance!" Eggman screamed. It could be heard because his microphone was on.

"Really, you're pathetic if you think you can beat me," Shadow replied.

"It's not over yet!" Eggman yelled. "Orbot! Cubot! Prepare for-"

Two large explosions interrupted him and what he saw from his ship was two badly damaged robots paddling their way back with their arms. They couldn't control their 'rafts' and kept bumping into each other.

"Wow! Those bombs I shot really helped!" Charmy remarked.

"Shot down by a bee," Eggman moaned. "That's it! You'll give me the Chaos Emeralds! If you don't come in, I'm afraid Santa will be no more!"

The team took the doctor's warning and the fighter jets landed on Tails' battleship. Then, it sailed to the Egg Carrier. It was time to save Santa and the elves.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Egg Carrier...<strong>

During the battle, the sun had set and the sky became dark. It was a fitting setting for the battle to save Christmas. The team stepped in the Egg Carrier to see Eggman's ugly grin on his face. In between them stood Sonic's faker.

"Hand over the emeralds," the robot ordered.

"Did you really think we'd come in to help Baldy McNosehair?" Sonic smirked.

"Stop calling me that!" the doctor screamed. "Or I will finish off Santa! Look at him!"

The team had turned to where Eggman had pointed to see a pillar with the tub of lard and the elves tied up.

"With Santa and his sidekicks gone," Eggman began. "Christmas will be ruined and it will be all your faults! Ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"That's not really nice," Cream told him. "Taking away what we love because you didn't get what you want? Why would you do that?"

"Hello? Villain?" Eggman gestured to himself. "Anyway, since you defied me, it's time. Metal Sonic! Finish him off!"

Metal Sonic obeyed and began to charge a chest laser. Then, a stream of energy shot out to the pillar! However, the result was not what Eggman had expected.

"Merely a force of habit," the robot stated. "But I will aim properly this time!"

"Okay," everyone smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep. Go on."

"Are you sure?"

"We know you won't do it anyway. You didn't back then."

Metal Sonic took some time to analyze his memory and search for past hostage captures. The team were right. He didn't shoot then. the robot then sighed a robotic sigh of defeat. He had lost this battle.

"Huh. Why do I do this?" Metal Sonic wondered to himself. "I'm still not upgraded enough to deal with these pests. Perhaps the wiser option would be to surrender again."

He turned to Sonic and the team. Then, to Eggman, Then, back to the heroes. Then, back to his creator. Eventually, he just exited the room and reentered his capsule.

"You piece of scrap metal!" Eggman yelled at him. "That's it! I'll finish you off myself!"

A hum was heard and the Egg Walker in all its fine glory stood before Sonic and the gang. Despite struggling at first, he eventually sat on the seat.

"Now, should I go for Santa, or you, my pesky enemy?" the doctor grinned at Sonic.

"Did you upgrade it yet?" Tails laughed. "Even I destroyed it once."

"You..." the doctor growled. "You may have defeated me then, but look at the Egg Walker now!"

"Looks aren't everything," Amy said, pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer from who knows where. Then, she began to swing away the decorations.

"Darn. You're right, Fox Boy," Eggman groaned. "But if I can't defeat you, I'll blow up the ship, along with you all!"

"Why do you always do that?" Shadow growled. "And how does the Egg Carrier always come back?"

"I have spares," the doctor answered. "Now, hasta la bye bye!"

He flew out on his Eggmobile and with the press of a button, he initiated the self destruct sequence.

"Grrr... First, I waste Christmas Eve attacking Eggman for nothing, then he takes us in an explosion!" Knuckles grumbled. "Worst Christmas ever!"

"Nothing special even happened," Vector agreed. "Well, we better untie Santa and the elves and save the day once again."

No one really understood why the time limit was so high and it didn't take too long to untie the captives. Some say that it was just a force of habit. Others claim that the doctor isn't as smart as he says.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Station Square...<strong>

After a not so exciting escape scene, the team took Santa and the elves on Tails' ship and headed for home.

Nothing really special happened, but everyone got some brief introductions done when they stopped at Station Square.

"I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me and my friends," the now jolly fellow told Sonic.

"It was no big deal," the hedgehog smiled. "We're used to Baldy's antics."

"Well, is there anything I can get you for saving our lives?" Santa asked.

"Hey. The kids will be happy that you're alive. Christmas is back up and running. We'll get our gifts tomorrow from each other."

* * *

><p>It may be one of my more random works, but I'm proud of all of my stories in at least one way or another. I think that stories can be random in different ways, which makes them unique.<p>

Again...

Happy Christmas!

Happy Hanukkah!

Happy Kwanzaa!

Happy... Everybody!

Happy Holidays!

If you don't like 'Happy Holidays' and don't celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah or Kwanzaa, well, what do you want me to say?

* * *

><p>~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~<p> 


End file.
